Surga
by Ichimacchan
Summary: Membuat surga sendiri itu tidak sukar.


**Haikyuu (c) Furudate Haruichi**

 **.**

 **WARNING : Ini fanfiksi narasi. Tidak ada dialog. Pairing MatsuHana.**

 **.**

 **.**

Membuat surga sendiri itu tidak sukar.

Barangkali cinta bisa membimbingmu menuju surga sederhana. Tentang satu orang yang nantinya akan kau kasihi sepenuh hati, hingga kau bisa lupa jati diri dan hilang kendali. Bisa memiliki atau tidak itu masalah nanti. Kau bisa menciptakan surgamu, dari seberapa tamaknya dirimu.

Jika memang demikian, maka Hanamaki Takahiro bukanlah manusia yang tamak. Surga buatnya tidaklah menuntut manusia terkasihnya untuk bisa bersama, menghabiskan waktu entah untuk senggama atau bermesraan belaka. Hanamaki juga tidak akan menyangkal jika dibilang sebagai orang kelewat sederhana. Karena beginilah sosoknya, tidak banyak minta akibat trauma.

Surga buatan Hanamaki hanyalah surga yang membosankan. Surga yang _isinya_ adalah aktivitas _merasa_ dan _melihat_ ; sesekali pemuda itu juga _memikirkan,_ dan menciptakan imajinasi tentang orang terkasihnya.

Imajinasi yang Hanamaki buat bisa bervariasi; tergantung _mood_ dan kondisi sekitar. Jika ia sedang malas-malasan di kasur pada hari libur, maka imajinasi yang terbentuk hanyalah dua; _pertama,_ ia dan Matsukawa menjadi manusia naif, hanya berguling bersama-sama dan menceritakan banyak hal. _Kedua,_ mereka melakukan seks. Dengan Matsukawa yang barangkali akan lembut karena itu kali pertama, atau Hanamaki yang mengenakan _blindfold._ Hanamaki suka _blindfold._

Jika sedang berada di keramaian, Hanamaki sering mengimajinasikan mereka sebagai orang-orang yang _normal_. Entah itu pergi kencan, belanja, atau sekadar berjalan kaki. Jika sedang menonton televisi, maka ia bayangkan Matsukawa memangku tubuhnya, memanjakan Hanamaki dengan sentuhan ringan dan berbagai candaan. Bahkan ketika pemuda itu berada di toilet sekolah, bayangan untuk berpapasan dengan Matsukawa atau bertabrakan seperti dalam _shoujo manga_ tidak pernah luput dari pikirannya. Barangkali muka Hanamaki setebal tembok, namun kepalanya tidak kosong dan _monoton_ seperti kebanyakan orang kira. Masih banyak imaji-imaji yang bisa Hanamaki buat secara spontan. Tidaklah sulit buatnya. Karena Matsukawa senantiasa di dalam pikiran. Apapun bisa ia bayangkan.

Melihat Matsukawa Issei sudah serasa surga buat Hanamaki. Katakan ini sebagai sesuatu yang berlebihan, tapi Hanamaki tidak pernah bisa menyangkal. Ketika dua netranya menemukan sosok jangkung bermimik malas itu, berjuta rasa senang menghujani dada. Kebahagiaan fantastis seperti itu sudah bisa disebut surga oleh Hanamaki; satu hari tanpa melihat Matsukawa bagaikan neraka, ia tidak bisa tenang apalagi merasa senang.

Ketika pertama kali melihat Matsukawa, Hanamaki sudah memprediksi akan _sejauh apa_ hubungan mereka. Ekspektasi Hanamaki sampai pada hubungan khas remaja, _pacaran,_ yang sebelumnya tidak pernah _benar-benar_ ia lakukan.

Dan ekspektasi Hanamaki benar-benar terwujud ketika pemuda pemalas itu menawarkan Hanamaki untuk menjadi _pacar,_ yang tentu saja langsung disetujui tanpa pikir panjang. Waktu itu, surga Hanamaki benar-benar menjadi luas dan terasa nyata. Memang tidak semua, namun ia dan Matsukawa _bisa_ melakukan apa yang mereka _lakukan_ dalam imajinasi buatan Hanamaki sebelumnya. Hanamaki berubah menjadi seseorang yang tamak. Tiada hari tanpa Matsukawa, tiap detik ingat Matsukawa, tiap keinginan pasti menyangkut Matsukawa. Matsukawa Issei hanya miliknya seorang. Tidak untuk manusia manapun, bahkan Tuhan sekalipun. Ia berubah menjadi sesuatu yang _mengerikan._ Hanamaki benar-benar cinta buta. Buta oleh surga yang dibuatnya.

Ketamakan Hanamaki berhenti ketika kata _putus_ mampir dalam surganya. Ia dan Matsukawa berpisah, tidak lagi menjadi _sepasang._ Hanamaki baik-baik saja, baik-baik saja. Mereka berpisah karena memang _sudah waktunya,_ dengan berbagai kondisi sukar dan emosi negatif yang sudah tak bisa disebut surga. Surga Hanamaki sempat hilang, digantikan tanah luas yang kosong dengan langit abu-abu. Namun kini surga itu kembali _ada,_ dalam _wujud_ yang lebih kecil dan sederhana, yang bisa membuat Hanamaki mengulas senyum seadanya.

Mungkin ia tidak bisa terus tamak seperti Oikawa, yang memaksa Iwaizumi untuk tetap bersamanya sampai mereka tua. Cukup melihat dan memikirkan Matsukawa saja sudah cukup; ia tidak bisa meminta apa-apa lagi, setelah semua yang dilalui. Atau jika memang Hanamaki bisa _meminta,_ maka ia akan meminta sebuah surga yang lebih luas, yang tidak membatasi dirinya untuk tertuju pada Matsukawa seorang. Surga dimana ia bisa senang tanpa harus melibatkan Matsukawa, surga dimana ia bisa baik-baik saja tanpa kehadiran Matsukawa.

Kau tahu? Itu semua akibat cinta. Surga Hanamaki adalah surga yang terbentuk dari cinta. Cinta yang kelebihan kapasitas.

Selain surga, kau juga bisa membuat nerakamu sendiri. Tentu saja menggunakan cinta. Yang serba bisa dalam menjerumuskan manusia dalam kondisi berbeda; surga, atau neraka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _-ore_


End file.
